


金魚之死

by Cattail4649



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattail4649/pseuds/Cattail4649
Summary: 我做了個金魚躍出魚缸的夢，濺濕身體的觸感清晰異常，身體隨水沉浮，睜開雙眼，重新回到「現實」。半臥在床卻感覺比置身於水更加暈眩。哪裏都沒有金魚，可誰都是金魚。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 9





	金魚之死

許久以前的某個夏日，年幼的孩子看著在魚缸內游來游去的魚。

魚缸內有魚，看著各式各樣游來游去的魚確實是件賞心悅目的事情，但要維持魚的多樣性卻是件很困難的事，說不定僅是一條魚就會吃掉其他魚。

當然無法預測結果，才是魚缸的樂趣。而這件事不知怎樣的卻讓自己的胸口悸動起來，所以每天只要一有空，孩子就會前往魚缸所在的地方。

然後，疑問是在開始看魚缸後的一週左右時出現的。

「為甚麼，金魚要躍出魚缸呢？」

在每次與赤司進行加訓的深夜，黛累得橫躺在床上卻輾轉反側不得安眠，總覺得那條年幼時所見的金魚又再度襲擾著他。

雖說赤司的價值觀異於自己，但那並未為自己增添煩躁，反而是有某種不適梗在了心頭難以消散。而他亦開始意識到，隨著與赤司建構的回憶逐漸增多，想起或夢見金魚的次數似乎也跟著多起來。

他不明白自己怎麼會夢見金魚，但隱約察覺到原因——那一定是因為自己也成為了魚缸內一員吧，黛想。

「千尋，你覺得金魚會躍出魚缸的原因是甚麼呢？」赤司邊看着手中的輕小說，邊問道。

金魚會躍出魚缸的原因當然不外乎環境因素和金魚本身的健康狀況，但黛直覺認為這些都不是赤司想聽的答案，故他並沒有立即回答問題，反而是追問對方：「……形容一下哪是一條怎樣的金魚吧，不然很難回答的。」

「那是一條非常美麗而且不會出現在攤販的高價金魚。」

「這樣啊……」黛翻開今天的第三本輕小說，那雙灰曈在「不管他走往何處，唯有他腳下的方寸之地才是地獄」那行字逗留數秒，而後翻到下一頁，他想他大概知道赤司那個問題的真意，只是他亦知道自己的答案等同於認同對方的決定和想法。

就他個人而言，「赤司征十郎」這個人是笨蛋，是懂得在潛意識下於各種得天獨厚的情況下找出規避幸福的地獄之道的笨蛋，明明只要有尋求他人協助的念頭，就不會走向破滅。

他發現自己喉嚨很乾涸，吞了口口水只感覺喉嚨在互相磨蹭而疼痛萬分，胸口也像是在隱隱作痛，輕聲道：「我認為……金魚是無法忍受被自己的淚水所同化的水。」

儘管吸氣無需代價，但呼氣也並非全是免費。

他在孩童時曾經見過這樣的景象。

那是一條不知甚麼品種的金魚，橫躺在地板上顯得相當醒目，僅有尾鰭仍有拍動著。

即使把金魚放回魚缸內，不一會兒牠又會躍出魚缸。而年齡尚幼的他看見金魚又奄奄一息的樣態，心中除了憐憫之情的湧出，更多的便是滿腹的疑惑。

這個年齡的他，似乎不太能理解這些超乎常理的事情。

「媽媽，為甚麼金魚要跑到陸上來呢？」仍是孩童的他以那雙未經世故的雙眼看著正露出一臉苦澀表情的母親，又拉了拉對方的衣襬。

「那是因為牠受不了魚缸啊。」

「為何？明明魚缸甚麼都有。」

這樣的疑問似乎讓母親陷入苦惱，且不知應當如何向這個年齡層的他來解釋，只是在遲疑了一會後，母親就娓娓道來。

「千尋，那是因為金魚總是保持沉默，牠們既不會撒嬌，也不會訴說疼痛，只會發出無聲的悲鳴和落下與水同化的眼淚……所以才會跳出魚缸啊。」

「那是不是只要不時關心牠，牠就不會跳出魚缸呢？」

母親聽了後隨即露出那富含慈愛與疼惜他天真的微笑，但他並不大滿意或是喜歡母親當下的笑容，甚至還有些不滿，暗忖母親又將他當成無知的小孩。

「有的時候，金魚就是因為承受不了環境的變化而死亡……千尋，這是誰都改變不了的事，也是阻止不了的。」

正當他感覺疑惑仍舊未解，急於催促母親之際，忽然之間，那條看似已被死亡所壟罩的金魚猛然地舉起對黛而言相當細小的尾鰭，拍在那地板。

在金魚宣洩傾盡全力的一擊後，唯有死寂與沉默朝他襲來，並將他給緊密包覆合而為一——那是黛千尋第一次看見生命的逝去。

即便在多年以後，當他在洛山的開學禮看到那道赤色的身影，總會想到當時那條在魚缸內的金魚。

不能敗北的赤司，就像那條活在魚缸內卻逐步邁向死亡的金魚。

「呵，真有千尋風格的答覆。」

思緒不過從回憶中抽離了短短幾秒，就被赤司推倒在床上，這一切發生的如此突然，黛只能眼睜睜看著赤司跨坐到自己腰上，亦察覺到那雙赤金異瞳比任何時刻都更要淡然，簡直像是毫無感情似的空洞。

「不過，我也很喜歡千尋你的看法。」赤司的聲音在空蕩的部屋裏流淌，聽起來彷如從甚麼遙遠的地方傳來。

「……那，多謝赤司大人的誇奬。」

整間部屋十分安靜，簡直像是沒有任何聲音似的，好像就連彼此的心跳和血液流過的聲音都能清楚聽見似的。

「真不愧是我的影，真的很聰明。」

從赤司口中響起的是溫柔的輕聲細語，可語氣中卻帶著強烈的堅定，是讓黛難以相信的情感。而這令黛察覺到赤司是早就想擺脫魚缸，可卻選擇了宛如自我消失的這條路。

黛凝視著赤司的臉容，看到對方正難得對自己抱以溫柔的微笑——那是一副已經下定決心且堅持自己一定要這麼做的表情。

「啊……是嗎？」聽見赤司道出這般的話語，即使想要再說些甚麼，可話語已經卡在喉嚨深處，而眼眶中亦傳來激烈的疼痛，想必自己此刻的表情一定是像要哭出來那樣吧，黛想。

可在逐漸模糊的視線中，赤司的表情卻像是讓自己心跳加速般的綺麗微笑。

「沒錯啊千尋，金魚是自己選擇了死亡的方式。」

「……但我並不想看著金魚死去的瞬間。」

赤司覺得黛那低沉而穩定的聲音在穿透自己耳膜的剎那，成了異常破碎的音節，宛如經過絞碎機匣口的紙屑般。

真可惜啊甫愛上這個世界之際，自己的死亡卻已注定了，他想。

黛看著浮現在赤司臉容像是由悲傷與安心這兩種矛盾的情感所混雜而成的，是個非常不可思議的表情，而這令他內心湧上了難以言喻的情感。

「千尋，你是阻止不了的。」

這句話，和記憶中的重疊在一起。

「我知道啊，我都知道啊。」

黛的話語是那麼的哀傷，可赤司卻覺得那份哀傷中埋藏著的無限溫柔治愈自己的痛苦，且感覺到內心被甚麼有別於「勝利」的柔軟東西所填滿了。

即使是盈滿淚水的眼眶，可當中既沒有背叛也沒有別的企圖，只是一心一意的宣洩著自己的感受，那是雙多麼直率的眼眸呢。

留下來、留下來、留下來啊，心裏不斷如此大喊著，但喉嚨卻甚麼聲音也發不出來。

看著那條美麗的金魚，嘗試感受牠的震抖，儘管聽不到任何聲音從魚缸內傳出，也看不到對方痛苦的樣子，但卻毫無理由的自作主張的認為——金魚是在哭泣，盡全力的把所有情緒透過那液體宣洩出來。

然後金魚又躍出魚缸。

那時候他確信若金魚已經決定了要走的路，那一定是誰都阻止不了。

金魚是硬骨魚，和像軟骨魚的鯊魚不同，金魚就算沒有魚鰭也依舊可以在魚缸生存下去，只要牠有那個想法就可以了。

所以躍出魚缸的金魚只是選擇了自己的死法而已，畢竟那同樣意味著選擇了自己活下去的方式。

多麼高傲又悲哀呢。

看，金魚又躍出魚缸了。

只是，這次不會再有人把牠放回魚缸內。

那一天，是赤司迎來首次敗北的一天。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 我做了個金魚躍出魚缸的夢，濺濕身體的觸感清晰異常，身體隨水沉浮，睜開雙眼，重新回到「現實」。
> 
> 半臥在床卻感覺比置身於水更加暈眩。
> 
> 哪裏都沒有金魚，可誰都是金魚。


End file.
